With Eyes Wide Shut
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: Even though we are far away my heart beat is still in tune with yours. Loliver.


**Okay, this is a Loliver set to a song, kind of sad, but I hope you enjoy. This was floating in my head for awhile, so I just had to get it out. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the song With Eyes Wide Shut by BlesstheFall. **

--x--

Lilly walked in the empty house hold that used to belong the Oken's. Tears in her eyes she made her way up the stairs to her friend and boyfriends old room.

She looked around the room and her throat constricted as more tears fell from her eyes. She fell down on her knees and placed her head in her hands.

Looking up she remembered every memory that passed through the pre-school now high school sweethearts. "I love you Oliver." 

Lilly placed one hand on the ground while the other grasped the golden heart locket Oliver had given her for their anniversary.

--x--

Oliver held the picture of Lilly and him in his hand as droplets of tears fell from his eyes and settled on the picture. 

He turned the picture over and put it down, the pain becoming unbearable from not being able to have Lilly in his arms. 

_I know I'm not there to hold you_

_Look up, see the sky that I do_

_You make me the happiest of men_

_I am the happiest of men_

Oliver moved his teary eye gaze out the window of the plane and looked down to the clouds below. "I will always be there for you Lilly," He closed his eyes and clutched the bracelet that he received from Lilly on their anniversary. "Please hear my plea. Me and you are connected I know that. Please hear me." 

_And if God takes me before you_

_I just want you to know, I love you_

_And you made me the strongest of all men_

_I'll remain the happiest of men_

He reopened his eyes only to have more tears flow out. "I will always fight, always love you Lillian Truscott. You made me the strongest and happiest of all men. Nothing will ever change. I promise I will find my way back to you."

He then picked up the picture he had placed down and with his index finger traced the smiling Lilly's face. He smiled at the image and looked up and let out a shaky breath of air. He then looked back down and brought the picture to his lips and kissed his picture Lilly.

--x--

Lilly finally found her self to calm down and rested with her legs close to her body and head on top of knees on the floor of Oliver's old room. "Why? Why did you have to move? We were suppose be together forever, nothing was supposed to come between us."

Tears were slowing falling from Lilly's crystal blue eyes when determination struck her face. "And nothing, not even distance, can change that. I promise Oliver. I will wait and always love you."

Lilly looked out to the clear window and up at thy sky above. Watching the clouds roll by when a brush of wind tickled her cheek. She placed her hand on top of the tickled spot and closed her eyes and smiled, knowing it to be a kiss from Oliver. "I'm here Oliver, I love you." 

Lilly stood up and walked over to the window wishing to see his plane, or wishing to see her brunette boyfriend standing at the bottom waiting for her to say it would be okay for him to climb up and they would spend the night together. 

"I'm always with you."

She made her way back home and did not bother to talk to anyone. She sulked up the stairs and landed on her bed. She grabbed a blanket and held on to it tight. Trying to close her wet eyes. 

--x--

Oliver rested his head back against the planes chair and closed his eyes. A shot of warmth shot through is body and he smiled knowing Lilly was right there with him. 

He looked back out down to the sky hoping to see his house and the blonde girl that he loves, but no such luck. He took a deep breathe and rested back down in the seat. "And I'm always with you Lilly." 

Oliver got comfortable in is seat and grabbed a blanket to wrap around his body dreaming it was Lilly next to him. "I love you Lilly." Oliver closed his eyes to try and help stop the pain of entering his new home. 

_I miss you, baby close your eyes_

_Let's meet in our dreams tonight_

--x--

**So what do you think? Good, bad, or alright. Anyway, thanks for reading. Just something that popped in my head. Hope to see you guys' in the future. Till Then. :) **


End file.
